1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system which prints a document, a screen generation method of a user interface of a printer driver executed in the printing system, an information processing apparatus and a control method of an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional printing system, a system is known whereby when a printing apparatus communicates with a device connected to a network, a print control apparatus relays packets (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-312140). Also, as another conventional printing system, a system is known whereby both a print control apparatus and printing apparatus are connected to a first network and the print control apparatus and printing apparatus are connected via a second network (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-345329).
Current printing apparatuses have a large number of features, and also many network communication capabilities. For this reason, in the system in which the print control apparatus relays communication packets of the printing apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-312140, due to the increase in processing load on the print control apparatus, large-scale development of the print control apparatus is required. Hence, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-345329, the printing system has been proposed having the configuration in which the printing apparatus is also connected to the first network and the print control apparatus does not relay any communications of the printing apparatus.
However, the printing system having the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-345329 requires server information settings and security settings which have to be made on both the print control apparatus and printing apparatus, thus increasing the burden placed on the user. Furthermore, since items of information of the system are distributed to the print control apparatus and printing apparatus, for example, when the user wants to acquire system information, he or she must perform communication by appropriately selecting the device having desired information, thus also increasing the burden placed on the user.